


weird sex

by alison



Series: stylinshaw verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Sexual Content, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis has a certificate for weird sex with nick. he uses it.</p>
<p>(nick dresses up in a black widow costume and sex is had.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	weird sex

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp to [three families, one day: a very stylinshaw christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658917) written for [caitlin's](http://carswinky.tumblr.com) birthday because she is the best and asked for this and she should have everything she wants.
> 
> this is set within a verse where harry/louis/nick are in a relationship. harry does make an appearance but this is primarily a sex scene between louis and nick.
> 
> i'm going to be completely honest here; i have no knowledge of anything marvel/black widow/avengers/anything of that sort. i've never seen any of the movies and i haven't read the comics. the lovely [tori](http://poppunk1d.tumblr.com) read it over to check for glaring mistakes but mostly i relied on nick's lack of knowledge to get me through it.
> 
> this was all an excuse to get nick dressed in skintight black leather tbh.

It was a shipping error. Louis had been trying to buy an Iron Man costume for Halloween and they'd sent the wrong one. Even the size had been wrong and before Louis could send it back, he and Nick had gotten a little drunk while Harry was away and the night sort of. Just. Took a turn.

Taking a deep breath, Nick looks in the mirror. He doesn't look half bad, honestly, even if the costume is a bit snug in a few places. He's used to having to tuck away his dick to get into a tight pair of jeans but this is something else altogether. This is... pleather.

Turning, he checks out his bum and sighs over his shoulder. While he doesn't have quite enough room up front, he almost has too much in the back. The material doesn't bag or anything; there's not an inch of the costume that doesn't cling tightly to him, but his arse is a seven out of ten at best.

He knows Louis isn't grading so harshly, though. This isn't about that.

The material squeaks as he moves so there's no surprising Louis as he walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Nick sort of doubts he could have surprised him anyway; his attention is unshakeable, excitement evident in his eyes.

“Yeah?” Nick asks, turning back and forth to show off the get-up. “As good as you remember it?”

Louis is gaping, eyes roaming over Nick's body, and Nick almost blushes under the attention. It's not as if he doesn't love attention; he does, no doubt about that. The painting of his face on the wall next to him that he looks at every day is a testament to how much he enjoys attention, but this is different. This is him dressed in tight black faux leather with his hard-to-impress boyfriend staring intensely at him.

“It's weird how hot you look in that,” Louis mumbles, almost dazed as he continues staring. “God, I want you to-”

He stops then and Nick smirks, remembering that if he wants to be in character at all, he'll need to get all of his confidence back and then some. That's what makes her the Black Widow, after all.

Strolling toward the bed, he tries to exude that confidence, even though he's dressed in a bloody superhero costume and it should probably be ridiculous. But this is what Louis wants and Nick is ready to give it all he's got. “Want me to what?” He asks, lifting an eyebrow. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Louis breathes out heavily and, when Nick is close enough, the younger boy reaches out to touch his thigh, his hand curling around the inside of it. “Whatever you want,” he answers, biting his lip and glancing up into Nick's eyes.

Nick stares down at the boy, feels the hand on his thigh moving up and he fights not to let his eyes roll back as it slides over his trapped cock, a question in Louis' eyes. Instead, he purses his mouth, quirking an eyebrow, never looking away from Louis' eyes.

“Did I say you could touch me?” He asks softly, trying to look unimpressed even though he's quite literally always impressed when Louis touches him.

“Couldn't help it,” Louis answers, biting his lip, but he pulls his hand away nonetheless.

Nick has seen the Avengers once, because Louis sat on him until he agreed to watch it, but he zoned out for most of the movie, staring at his walls and contemplating what colour to paint them. By the time the film was over, he'd decided on a soft grey.

That's not helpful now, when a little knowledge of his character would be great. All he remembers is her being a badass and having those things on her wrists that shoot, like, electrical currents or something.

“We, uh- we have to stop Loki,” he says, remembering the name of the bad guy in the movie. “He's really terrible and he must be stopped.”

Louis cringes at that, nearly laughing. “God, you're as bad an actor as you are a singer,” he says and, before Nick can defend both his acting and singing skills, he goes on. “We don't have to do, like, role play. Just- just let me look at you in this.”

Nick considers arguing but he honestly has no idea what he's talking about so taking the role play out of it does lower the pressure. Sighing, he looks down at himself, his body covered in tight black leather. He's looked worse, he supposes.

“Don't really fill it out,” he mutters, sliding his hands down his chest. Scarlett Johansson's rack looked incredible in the outfit. His own rack is a bit disappointing.

“You do where it counts,” Louis points out, and then his hand is back on Nick's cock, just resting over it. He draws his thumb in circles so light Nick can barely feel it. It's nice, though, really nice.

Humming, he answers, “Yeah, bit tight in there, innit?”

Louis smirks, starts moving his hand more, and looks up at him. “We could make it tighter,” he says, lifting an eyebrow. “Really fill it out?”

Nick groans quietly, looking down at where his ridiculously fit boyfriend is rubbing his cock through black leather. It's hotter than it should be, him dressed up in a woman's superhero costume. He should feel like an absolute idiot, but Louis is looking at him like he's the sexiest thing he's ever seen. A very secret part of him feels a massive swell of pride that he can make Louis look like that.

“I love you,” he mumbles without meaning to. This is meant to be sexy and hot, not gross and romantic.

Louis laughs softly, almost startled, but he scoots to the very edge of the bed and leans forward, kissing Nick's stomach. “Love you, too, idiot,” he whispers back, his hand still moving.

Wanting to shake the moment of soppiness away, he quickly changes the subject. “Hey, I need your certificate. If you want weird sex, you need to cash it in.”

Louis levels him with a glare, even from where he's sitting. “I'm touching your cock and you want me to get up and get your bloody certificate right now?”

“I know your type,” Nick says, stepping away even though it pains him to do it. “Always trying to get something for nothing. Pay up, Tomlinson.”

Louis rolls his eyes just about as dramatically as he ever has- which is definitely saying something- and gets up from the bed with a loud huff. He walks over to his corner of the room and starts going through the permanent mess that is his space.

Early on in living together, it became very clear that Louis is disastrously messy and something needed to be done about it. Harry is more forgiving but Nick can't live surrounded by messiness, so Louis has his areas. In the bedroom, he has a corner that he's allowed to do what he wants with. The rest of the room is neat and tidy; Nick and Harry do their best to make sure of it. But Louis' corner is a disaster. As long as he keeps the mess in his corner, though, Nick doesn't say anything. It's not worth it.

As he searches, Nick lies down on the bed, sprawling out in his Black Widow costume. His knees don't bend quite right in the material so it's not easy to maneuver onto the bed, more flopping than crawling. He's not sure how the inability to move is supposed to be sexy. Maybe in the Marvel universe, her outfit is made of some magic material. Maybe it's not material at all, maybe it's body paint.

That could be fun, actually. He could be into body paint.

“Ha!” Louis shouts, holding up a piece of paper and turning back to the bed. He drops it on Nick's chest, then puts his hands on his hips. “There. Paid in full. Now give me my weird sex.”

His instinct is to sit up and move to the edge of the bed to suck Louis' cock, but bending any part of his body isn't the easiest at the moment. Instead, he flops onto his side and scoots down in probably the least sexy way possible. When he gets his head near Louis, though, he looks up, batting his eyelashes.

“Get your cock out then,” he says, glancing down.

Louis looks like he's trying not to laugh and Nick does appreciate the effort. He pushes his trousers down anyway, pulling out his cock. It's more than half-hard and Nick can't believe that any of this is actually doing it for him. He's thrilled it is, though, and he smiles, flicking his gaze back to Louis' eyes.

“Wanna fuck my mouth, love?” Louis' just a bit too far away for Nick to reach, so he parts his lips, waiting.

Louis breathes out heavily, dropping a hand to Nick's hair, combing his fingers through it. “Fuck yes, I do,” he answers, then guides himself into Nick's mouth.

Sucking off Harry has always been Nick's favourite because he's so easy to tease, shamelessly begs Nick for more, and Nick loves that. He loves making Harry cry, loves the way he makes himself seem small even when he's all stretched out on the bed. He _loves_ it, but he loves this, too, letting Louis fuck his mouth and knowing how much it gets the boy off. He loves Louis' moans, the way he's completely in the moment.

Maybe most of all, he loves Louis' cock. It's thick and heavy on Nick's tongue, makes his jaw ache from how stretched his lips are. It fills his mouth so perfectly and, when Nick mentioned that once, Louis laughed, dick in Nick's mouth, and said, _big cock for a big mouth_.

“This is one thing I can cross off my bucket list,” Louis mumbles, looking down at Nick, watching intensely as Nick sucks him slowly, working up to it. “Getting head from Natasha Romanoff.”

Nick has to pull off for a second to laugh, not wanting to accidentally bite Louis. He may be impossible sometimes, but biting his dick has never been something he's wanted to do.

“Glad we could make it happen, babe,” he says, then gets back to work, sucking Louis down. As soon as he does, Louis is moving his hips, fucking his cock past Nick's lips, and Nick hums happily at the feeling.

He closes his eyes, focusing on keeping his lips wrapped tightly over his teeth and sliding his tongue over the soft skin of his cock. He tries not to choke even when Louis pushes deep, nearly hitting his throat. He's concentrating on that when he feels small fingers slipping under his costume where it dips low in the front, sliding over his thick chest hair until they bump into his nipple.

He moans around Louis' cock as those fingers gently play with the nub, rubbing and squeezing. When he opens his eyes and looks up, he sees Louis with his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, staring at where his hand concealed by the leather.

Slipping off again, Nick takes a deep breath. “Knew you wished I had Scarlett's tits,” he says, attempting an accusing tone, but he's too breathless and turned on to pull it off.

Louis smiles, but his eyes are still full of lust as he meets Nick's gaze. “I like your tits as they are,” he answers simply. “I'm just- you know, pretending.”

Nick hums, nuzzling at Louis' cock as he catches his breath. “Next time maybe I should get some of those fake tits to slip in there. Give you something nice to play with.”

“Next time?” Louis asks, sliding his thumb over Nick's nipple. “I don't have any more certificates.”

Nick closes his eyes, pressing his lips to the base of Louis' cock, kissing it. As much shit as they give each other, as often as Harry has to remind them to be nice, the truth is Nick would do a hell of a lot to make sure Louis is happy. If dressing up in a silly superhero costume is what makes him happy, then Nick will do it again and again.

“I'll print a few more up,” he murmurs, dropping down to lick out over Louis' balls.

He keeps licking, lifting a hand to play with the boy's balls the way he likes for a while before he looks up, seeing Louis' head tipped back, eyes closed. Nick knows that, yes, he'd do anything to make Louis feel like that.

“Wanna fuck me?” Nick asks, moving his hand up to slowly stroke Louis' cock. “Only I'm afraid we'll have to take the costume off. It's all one piece.”

Louis drops his chin, eyes opening lazily as he looks back down to Nick. Biting his lip, he slowly scans Nick's body before flicking his gaze back to Nick's eyes. “Kind of want to make you come in it. What do you think?”

Before Nick can answer, Louis is stepping back, stripping off his clothes. Nick watches, rolling onto his back, and when Louis is naked, he slides onto the bed in a fluid motion, fitting himself between Nick's legs. It should feel odd, Nick all dressed up and Louis wearing nothing, but Louis wears his nudity so well that Nick doesn't feel any kind of imbalance.

“Remember that time we were all in a cab,” Louis murmurs, sliding his hands slowly up Nick's thighs, “and you rubbed Harry's dick through his jeans until he came in them? He made such a mess of himself, remember? And the cabbie didn't even notice?”

Nick takes a shaky breath, dropping his head back as he thinks about it while Louis' talented hands find his cock underneath the costume, rubbing over it through the material. “I remember,” he answers roughly, thinking about the way Harry let him touch, legs spread, shaking as he came in his pants right in the back of the cab. “That was a good day.”

Louis smiles, fingers curling into half a grip around where Nick is hard now, dick straining against the leather of his costume. “Very good day,” he agrees as he starts stroking Nick as well as he can, mostly just rubbing up and down over Nick's length. “Today's a very good day, too.”

Nick's jaw drops as he falls into the feeling of Louis getting him off. It's so much hotter than it should be and when Nick looks down at his body, the plunge of his neckline where his chest hair is spilling out, the way the black leather clings to his narrow body, the line of his cock so evident underneath, he's even more turned on. Maybe this isn't just a thing for Louis. Maybe it's a thing for him, too.

“Do you think you can come like this?” Louis asks, voice murmured as he keeps petting Nick's cock, his other hand smoothing down between Nick's legs, rubbing over his balls and ass.

Nick nods quickly, practically shaking with how good it all feels. “I think- yeah, I can,” he answers, his hips fighting to lift off the bed.

All he has to do is look down at Louis kneeling between his legs, scan the beautiful lines of his naked body, to feel himself getting close. He feels grateful to have these two boys every day and right now is no exception. Seeing Louis like this, naked and hard, his thick cock hanging heavy between his legs, is a gift. Nick never actually forgets that, not even when they're having a row.

“Can we come together?” Louis asks softly, switching his hands so his left one is rubbing Nick's cock and the right is on himself, pulling at his own dick only an inch or so away.

Nick's eyes actually roll back in his head at that, watching the boy get himself off. He's not sure this is how he'd seen the night going but it works. It's fucking good.

“I want to,” he agrees, chest heaving as he feels himself getting closer and closer. “God, _please_.”

Louis is too good, touches him too perfectly, and it takes no time at all for Nick to feel like he's going to come at any moment. He wants them to come together, though, wants Louis to come right over Nick's cock as he spills inside his costume.

Shaking, he bites down on his lip, trying to wait, but he's too close and Louis' fingers feel too good. “I'm gonna come,” he warns, hips jerking into Louis' touch.

“Okay,” Louis replies, nodding, his hand flying over his own cock. “Go ahead, gorgeous, come just like this.”

Nick's never heard Louis call him _gorgeous_ before and he's pretty certain it's for Natasha and not him, but he flushes anyway. He _feels_ gorgeous like this, all dressed up with Louis touching him.

It's definitely a thing for him, too.

“Fuck,” he chokes out and, a second later, he's coming, cock pulsing where it's trapped against his belly, come soaking his skin. Louis rubs him through it, gives him just enough friction to ride it out, then, with a quiet grunt, Louis comes, too, spilling into his fist.

Nick watches, winded, as Louis shoots over the leather, right over where Nick's cock is still twitching with aftershocks from his own orgasm. Part of him wishes he could have done it himself, he could have made Louis come, but he thinks in a way he did. Besides, they'll have more opportunities. Nick is already thinking of other things he could wear for Louis, things he never would have thought about before.

When Louis flops down next to him on the bed, Nick smiles, curling as close as he can with his limited flexibility and energy. They both just breathe for a moment, getting their heads on straight after that. Nick knows that very soon he’ll need to change out of the costume, the wet of his orgasm trapped against his skin, but he doesn’t want to rush.

Before he can even think about moving, he hears the front door opening and Nick looks over his own Black Widow costume-clad body and Louis’ naked one, already laughing to himself at the picture they paint.

Moments later, Harry is peeking into the room and he freezes, staring at them. Louis is laughing next to Nick, too, and Harry’s eyes are getting wider.

“So you two had a nice date night then?” If Nick isn’t mistaken, he thinks he might even see a trace of jealousy in the younger boy’s expression.

“Quite enjoyable,” Louis answers, spreading his legs wide, his softening cock resting against his hip. “Would you mind cleaning me up, babe? Then you can help Nick out of his outfit.”

Harry moves as fast as lightning, bolting onto the bed and licking the few remaining drops of come away from Louis’ cock. Nick watches with a sated smile, humming to himself.

“Get the rest, too,” Louis says gently once Harry’s licked him clean, gesturing toward Nick’s dick, where Louis had spunked over it.

Before Nick can think about what’s going to happen, Harry moves over, licking at the leather of his costume, right over his sensitive cock. He sucks in a harsh breath, watching as Harry licks out expertly, looking up at Nick through his lashes.

“Jesus, Harold,” he mumbles, head falling back for a moment. He picks it up again, though, looking down at the boy between his legs, and runs a hand through his hair. “Love you.”

“Excuse me. He’s not the one who just made you come,” Louis interjects drily next to him, scoffing lightly.

“Yes, dear, I love you, too,” Nick replies flatly, rolling his eyes.

But when he looks over at Louis, everything inside him melts a bit because it’s _Louis_ and, fuck, he really does love him. More than he ever thought he could, more than he was prepared for.

“I love you both like mad,” he says softly with Harry still licking at his cock through the costume and Louis naked as the day he was born next to him. “Like, in a kind of permanent sort of way.”

Harry stops then, lifting his head and looking up at Nick with big eyes, like he might start crying if Nick says another word.

“Ew, Nicholas,” Louis says softly, scrunching up his nose. “Are you going to propose to us or something? Because I will tell our children you did it in a Black Widow costume after we had kinky sex.”

Nick laughs, glad Louis’ sarcasm has saved them from a truly soppy moment, and lifts his arms, asking Harry to help him out of the costume with a pout.

It’s not until the next week that Nick finds the courage to ask if Louis was serious about the children comment, if that’s a possibility for them. After a long conversation, they all agree.

It’s definitely a possibility.

 


End file.
